Battle of Geonosis
The Battle of Geonosis was the first battle in the Clone Wars. Appearances * 5-Minute Star Wars Stories * 5-Minute Star Wars Stories Strike Back * 5-Minute Star Wars Villain Stories * Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel * Attack of the Clones * Yoda vs Count Dooku – Size Matters Not * Attack of the Clones Golden Book * Attack of the Clones Read-Along Storybook and CD * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part I (Appear in flashback) * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part II (indirect mention only in opening crawl) * The Clone Wars film (Mentioned Only) * Clone Cadets (indirect mention only) * Landing at Point Rain (Mentioned Only) * Legacy of Terror (indirect mention only) * The Deserter (Mentioned Only) * Death Trap (indirect mention only) * R2 Come Home (indirect mention only) * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel (Mentioned Only) * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel audiobook (Mentioned Only) * Secret Weapons (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader Annual 2: Technological Terror (Vision) * So Much More (Appear in imagination) * Tarkin (Mentioned Only) * Tarkin (audiobook) (Mentioned Only) * Lost Stars (indirect mention only) * Lost Stars (audiobook) (indirect mention only) * Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess (Appear in flashback) * The Honorable Ones (indirect mention only) * The Last Battle (Mentioned Only) * Thrawn: Alliances (indirect mention only) * Thrawn: Alliances audiobook (indirect mention only) * Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV (Appear in flashback) * Yoda – The Jedi Master (Appear in flashback) * Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb (indirect mention only) Sources * "Landing at Point Rain" Episode Guide - The Clone Wars * "The Deserter" Episode Guide - The Clone Wars * "Secret Weapons" Episode Guide - The Clone Wars * aclay in the Encyclopedia (indirect mention only) * AT-TE walker in the Encyclopedia * Barriss Offee in the Encyclopedia * Boba Fett in the Encyclopedia * C-3PO in the Encyclopedia * Clone Captain Rex in the Encyclopedia * Clone Commander Bacara in the Encyclopedia * Clone Commander Ponds in the Encyclopedia * Colonel Meebur Gascon in the Encyclopedia * Geonosis in the Encyclopedia * Jedi Order in the Encyclopedia (Picture only) * Mace Windu in the Encyclopedi * Obi-Wan Kenobi in the Encyclopedia * Poggle the Lesser in the Encyclopedia * R2-D2 in the Encyclopedia * reek in the Encyclopedia * Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones on StarWars.com * Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide * Ultimate Star Wars * Star Wars: Star Pilot * Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know * Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy * Star Wars: Complete Locations * Star Wars: Galactic Atlas * Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story The Official Collector's Edition * Darth Vader: Sith Lord * Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia * Star Wars: On the Front Lines * Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away * S''tar Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' * Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage * Dawn of Rebellion * Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles * Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition * Star Wars: Women of the Galaxy * Star Wars: Droidography * Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: New Edition * Aayla Secura in the Databank * Acklay in the Databank (indirect mention only) * Agen Kolar in the Databank * Anakin Skywalker in the Databank * Boba Fett in the Databank * Bultar Swan in the Databank * C-3PO (See-Threepio) in the Databank * Clone Captain Rex in the Databank * Clone Commander Ponds in the Databank * Clone Troopers in the Databank * Coleman Trebor in the Databank * Colonel Meebur Gascon in the Databank * Coruscant in the Databank * Count Dooku in the Databank * Count Dooku's Speeder in the Databank * Death Star in the Databank (indirect mention only) * Eta-2 Jedi Starfighter in the Databank (indirect mention only) * Galactic Republic in the Databank * Homing Spider Droid in the Databank * Jango Fett in the Databank * Ki-Adi-Mundi in the Databank * Kit Fisto in the Databank * Mace Windu in the Databank * Obi-Wan Kenobi in the Databank * Padmé Amidala in the Databank * Poggle the Lesser in the Databank * R2-D2 in the Databank * Reek in the Databank * Shaak Ti in the Databank * Stass Allie in the Databank * Yoda in the Databank * Yoda's Lightsaber in the Databank (indirect mention only)